nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Keima Katsuragi
Character Overview Keima Katsuragi (桂木 桂馬 Katsuragi Keima) is the mainprotagonist of The World God Only Knows manga series, written and illustrated by Tamiki Wakaki. He's known in the gaming world as the "The God of Conquest" (落とし神''Otoshi-gami'') for being extremely skilled at conquering every girl in dating sims. He's known in his normal life as "Otamegane" (オタメガネ), a portmanteau of "Otaku" (オタク''Nerd'') and "Megane" (メガネ Glasses). "Otamegane" can roughly be translated to "gloomy geek with glasses", referring to his silent and extremely cold behavior. Keima is obsessed with games, to the point of closing himself up in his own room and playing for 3 days straight, just to make it for his "deadline" on the Internet. His main catchphrase is "I can see the ending!" Appearance Keima has brown hair and eyes, wears glasses, has a bed hair sticking out and usually has a PFP in his hands. His uniform varies according to season. When he's not wearing it, he wears a long-sleeved shirt with a white collar and pants. He's also forced to wear a guillotine collar on his neck, proving he made a contract with Hell. Keima is also shown to be quite handsome, especially without his spectacles. This is apparent, as when Keima ever approached a capture target, most of them tend to be flustered. And Ikumi Yoshino from the light novels even said that he looked like a "a rich kid hikkikomori! Or something like that." When he cross-dressed, he was able to enlarge his pupils, thus making himself look like a girl and even at that, he is able to attract boys into flirting with him (much to his annoyance). He also seems to be able to transform his face to a less attractive one when he doesn't want to be identified. Keima also owns a light-blue and dark-blue striped Yukata along with a blue slash along with wooden slippers. Personality At the start of the series, Keima is completely detached from reality (although in a very friendly manner), showing absolutely no interest in any real girl, even pointing out that they are flawed and even claims he is in no way sexually attracted to video game heroines and sees such thoughts as below him. He hates virtually everything from reality, even himself. As a result, he takes refuge in his 2D world. Keima would also change and alter his true personality to match and make his conquest targets appeal hence, making the capture easier. The instances when he did not alter his personality at all is his capture of Nanaka, Chihiro, and Tenri. As the series progresses, Keima slowly changes his view of the real. At first, he would verbally abuse and sometimes hit Elsie out of her antics, but as each chapter/episode goes on, he bullies Elsie less and less often. Also, the Keima from the first chapter never would have jumped off a building to save Tsukiyo. Granted, he probably knew Elsie would save him, but he was still taking a risk considering how incompetent she can be at times. Keima has also gotten more into devoting time and energy to his conquests. In the beginning, he was often very reluctant to capture girls and would also be quite flustered whenever they showed affection to him. But as time goes on, he's more precise whenever a runaway spirit shows up, devoting time and energy into it while holding his composure even during the kissing. Recently, when Kanon got attacked, Keima has entirely stopped playing his PFP (he has only begin trying to play them recently) and is very devoted to searching for the goddesses, something he would never have done at the start of the series. Furthermore, Keima has also begin to show a much softer side shown that when he rejected Chihiro, Keima gave genuine faces of sadness and grieve. As of chapter 189, Keima's perspective of the real girls have changed greatly, evident when he shed tears and even apologizes to what he has done to Chihiro. Last, but not least, in the first few chapters, Keima would always say something along the lines of "Real world sucks, the 2D world is so much better." In a later chapters, he basically says "There is no difference between the real and the virtual. I'll aim for the best ending". He is beginning to acknowledge the real world (though he still appears to regard 2D girls as superior). Nevertheless, he remains faithful to his "2D girls", and in particular, to Yokkyun and immediately after assembling all of the goddesses, Keima shut himself in his house for five days straight to play his games. Abilities Intelligence Despite the fact he plays video games in class, Keima is a top scorer in every subject. When he was scolded by his English teacher Ichirō Kodama because of his gaming habits, he reasoned that everything would be fine as long as he aced all his exams, and then proceeded to do so, demonstrating a great academic ability. It is shown that he applies the same analytical skills he utilities to "capture" girls when studying. This method was proven effective when he flawlessly predicted the questions on the upcoming English test, basing himself on the teacher's personality and the examination extent. Keima can multi-task with unflinching accuracy. He has been shown to be able to operate several different video and computer games at the same time with extreme ease and regularity.He can even place his full attention to each screen, becoming "emotional" whenever a screen has an emotional scene. His room is set up to allow him to play up to eight different video games at once. He also has an extensive collection of video games and systems, even those that goes as far back as the early cassette based computer games of the 70's and 80's. Keima has made a point that anything less than several games at once leaves him unchallenged and unsatisfied. The diversity of the games he owned (and conquered) also contributes to him excelling at many other non-galge games like shogi. Keima is also a fast learner, being able to beat Haqua in her New Hell-only game multiple times despite the latter claiming to have never lost for the past 100 years. In the Omake, it is said that Keima has modified his PFP, granting them never before seen abilities that normal PFPs don't possess.This may hint that Keima is also good with technology. Capturing Skills During captures, he is shown to be able to use his vast knowledge of galge to help him. Although some of his techniques backfired, Keima has always managed to get to the roots of the girls' emotional problems, showing great adaptability.His skill in conquering girls may be inherited from his father, as his father was able to "conquest" Mari who used to be in a biker gang. Keima is also very organised as during capture operations, Keima sometimes withstands days and weeks of tedious menial labour just for the sake of setting up the needed scenario. Keima is also a gifted actor, being able to adjust his real personality between every capture, he usually alters the personality presented to something he knows will appeal to the girl in question.For example, he acts really concerned, supportive and interested in Kanon's problems while for Sumire he acts like the ideal, polite employee. Taken to the extreme with Minami, where she basically invents a personality for Keima out of nothing. This does no apply with Chihiro and Nanaka, since neither of whom he was actually intending to get to love him. Very few people, notably only people who are very close in relation with Keima, can ever tell if Keima is lying or forcing himself to act, one such person being Tenri. Keima however, does have weaknesses that made his capture harder and more difficult. #The first weakness is that ordinary girls like Chihiro or Asami with no clearly defined traits confuse him. Without a defined trait, Keima would've could not alter his personality to suit the conquest. #The second weakness is that he cannot handle Denpakei types (Day-dreamers) like Amami since they operate outside logic due to conflicting personalities and all of his technique is based on said logic. #The third weakness is that he is weak against aggressive girls like post capture Yui. He plays games where he chases after girls. If a girl chases after him, he's as inexperienced as the next person and gets extremely flustered, something Haqua eventually picks up on. #The fourth weakness are the uncooperative-type of heroines which does not do what Keima said or predicted. Examples include how Chihiro who does not follow suite with Keima's plans during the Sports Fest, and Akari, who was very persistent in using Keima for her kissing 'project'. Yui also briefly displayed this behaviour during her conquest before Keima cross-dressed as a girl. Physical Prowess In terms of physical abilities, he has been shown to be from average to horribly unfit. This is due to his obsessive gaming habits, leading him to ignore the outside world and game in his room for extended periods. He has, however, been shown to be capable of running quickly for extended periods of time while excited, as shown when he had just discovered Yokkyunin the anime, leading him to run from his home to school, while Elsie struggled to keep up with him. Keima has demonstrated to be able to withstand being electrocuted (by Kanon), kicked (by Ayumi), punched (by some other girls) and even attacked relentlessly (by Nora) without sustaining any major injuries, showing great physical endurance, which even seems to extend to his PFP. Finally, (perhaps as a gag) Keima has shown even supernatural abilities for instance, when he heard that there are going to have new games , he magically floats to the game store. Keima has also shown the ability to nosebleed whenever he wants, shown in the Hinoki Arc. Other Skills As of chapter 172, it has been revealed that Keima's a good barrister, being able to make good tasting coffee. Keima is also capable of carrying multiple PFPs, even during swimming lessons. Background Ten years ago, when Keima was seven years old, he and his childhood friend, Tenri Ayukawa, was trapped in Akanemaru during a field trip organized by their elementary school when an earthquake broke out. Keima and Tenri would then go inside Akanemaru and eventually, there will be a second earthquake that would caused a large boulder ot hit Keima's head, erasing most of his memories about Tenri and her family for ten years. It is then, when Keima was unconcious, the earthquake released a large number of the present day Spirits from their seal. A goddess named Diana would then posses Tenri and using her powers, she would carry Keima to the now Old theater from Majima Private High School and it is there, the eventual runaway spirits was created. By the time Keima woke up, the school teachers were worried sick and his old home was compeletly destroyed by the earthquake. Keima's grandfather, Denma Katsuragi wouls then give up his pottery shop to Keima and his family and Mari would eventually turn it to a cafe. Role in Ultima After Keima completes his current conquest, he'll find himself dragged into a war that his own father had been preparing him for. Category:Protagonists Category:Characters